


Crumbling Down

by Lady_Layla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Civil War happened the same, Angst, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, End of a Relationship, F/M, No Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), So much angst, What if Darcy was Tony's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: Darcy's world doesn't come crashing down around her, rather the pieces slowly crumble apart and fall down around her until she's surrounded by rubble.orI had Civil War feelings at 2:00am, Darcy is Tony's daughter and Civil War happens almost exactly the same





	Crumbling Down

Darcy's world doesn't come crashing down around her, rather the pieces slowly break apart and fall down around her until she's surrounded by rubble.

First, Pepper leaves. Not forever, she says. But, she needs a little time away from everything.

From Tony, she doesn't say, but Darcy can see it in her eyes as Pepper places a gentle kiss on her head before getting into the waiting car.

"You need therapy."

Tony turns around with a smile on his face and a joke on his lips which both die when he sees the look Darcy is giving him.

"I'm serious, Pops. You can't keep this shit bottled up and this is a problem you can't drink away or throw money at."

"I'd be throwing money at a shrink."

Sighing Darcy plops onto the bench next to him and leans her head on his shoulder. "It's not the same and you know it." She murmurs. He makes a noise of assent as he wraps an arm around her and they sit in silence for a while.

"Pepper's going to come back eventually."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you, Dad. And if she doesn't come back for you she'll at least come back for me. I am her only legally adopted child after all."

Tony barks out a laugh that makes her grin. "Needing a little space isn't a bad thing."

He snorts and points to Jane who's passing the lab looking a little mopey. Darcy sighs.

"Yeah well, you and Pepper talk. Mostly. Thor didn't stop by or call and it's not like he doesn't know where we are! He just comes to Earth does some fighting, gets a fucked up vision, and leaves again. Jane's thinking about breaking up with him." The last part is said in an almost whisper even though there's no way Jane could hear her.

"Well, if Point Break comes back anytime soon I'll point him in her direction."

"Alright, that's enough feelings for now. Science! Waits for no one." Darcy rolls her eyes at Tony, but she does get up and head for the door connecting the two lab spaces.

"Go forth and be a science minion. I'll see you for dinner."

She spends the day working with Jane, who's solution to all of life's issues is to just throw herself even deeper into work. Darcy has to threaten to knock her out and drag her to dinner in the penthouse.

The second thing that starts to go wrong is that her six month relationship with Captain America becomes practically nonexistent. She ends up talking to Sam Wilson more than she actually talks to Steve in their hunt for the missing Bucky Barnes.

Sam's the one who tells her they're back in the states for a meeting with Tony at the compound about the Accords and he's also the one who tells her that Steve isn't going to sign. That doesn't surprise Darcy in the least. Tony had let her read the whole thing over and had possibly regretted it when she'd sent him a huge email detailing everything that was wrong with the Accords. It had taken Tony longer to read her notes than it had to read the original Accords paperwork.

Darcy doesn't need Sam to tell her about the bombing at the UN because she and Jane are watching that on TV their eyes wide.

"Fuck. Fuck." Darcy yells as she stands up to pace the room. 

"Miss Lewis, Miss Potts is calling." FRIDAY says and Darcy is almost tempted to ignore it. Almost, but she ends up having FRIDAY put the call through.

"Mom?"

"Darcy, I'm watching the news right now. Have you heard anything from Tony?"

"Jane and I are watching too, but no we haven't heard anything yet."

A tense silence takes over as the three women watch the news and a few minutes later the announcement is made that the only casualty is King T'Chaka of Wakanda, but there were several severe injuries.

"Darcy, I'm coming home."

"Okay mom. Let me know if you hear from him."

Darcy and Jane camp out in the penthouse that night and Darcy isn't able to fall asleep until Pepper calls her from the air to let her know that Tony's okay.

"Darcy?"

She'd started to relax enough now that she knows Tony is okay, but the tone her mom is using jerks her into wakefulness.

"What's wrong?"

"Darcy, we thought I should be the one to tell you, but Steve's friend James...he's the one who planted the bomb at the UN."

Shit. That explains the radio silence, even from Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll see you soon."

She doesn't end up falling asleep that night, she just stares out the window at the lights of the city with Jane's soft snores as background noise and when Pepper gets in early the next morning Darcy is already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

The last piece of her to fall, the part that leaves her feeling like her entire world has crumbled, is her heart.

Darcy Lewis-Stark is standing in the medical wing of the Tower watching her father sleep in a chair next to Rhodey's hospital bed. Looking at the aftermath of a Steve Rogers crusade fills her with a white-hot rage she's never felt before. Something, something inside of her snaps and she turns on her heel to stalk towards the elevator. The night nurse flinches at retreats behind the desk as she catches sight of Darcy's face.

"FRIDAY, I want you to try every known number for Natasha that you can find and I want you to keep calling until she answers."

"Yes, Miss Lewis."

She takes the elevator up to the labs and Jane, who'd been doing anxious laps around their lab, jumps when she see's Darcy.

"Is he?"

"Rhodey's going to be fine. Eventually. Steve Rogers might not be." 

Jane searches her face for a minute before she nods, her own eyes hardening. She follows Darcy into her father's lab where Darcy scoops up a red and gold set of bracelets that she slips on.

"Miss Lewis, Agent Romanov is on the line." FRIDAY says as Darcy and Jane set up the portals.

"Natasha?"

"Darcy, I'm sorry about--"

"Don't. I don't want platitudes or pity or sympathy. I want to know where Steve is."

The line is silent for several seconds, but Darcy and Jane don't stop their preparations.

"We're in Wakanda."

"We?"

"James has chosen to be cryogenically frozen again until the Princess of Wakanda can safely remove his triggers." She doesn't explain why she's there and Darcy's not surprised, but she thinks she can guess.

"Jane and I have a portal ready, will you give me the coordinates."

There's a minute of silence and on the other end of the phone Natasha follows the Princess and the Dora Milaje out of the room to let Steve and Bucky have their moment.

"I'll text you." Natasha says and Darcy can hear the sound of a door closing before she hangs up.

The text comes through seconds later and it doesn't take much longer to get the portal up. The room in front of her shimmers and a circle forms inside the shimmer, slowly melting away to let Darcy step through.

The first thing she sees is Steve, tense waiting for another fight to come from the portal and he relaxes a fraction when she's the one that steps through. His eyes flicker to Barnes, who was obviously sitting before she showed up but is now hovering awkwardly in front of a chair.

"Darce? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Jane?

Her anger flares again and she doesn't answer just strides towards him. She hits the bracelets together and they form one of Tony's prototype gauntlets around her right hand, which lets her punch Steve Rogers right in the goddamn face and actually sends him crashing to the floor.

Darcy's gaze swings back to Barnes who's started to move closer, his face carefully blank.

"What you want to try and kill another Stark? Get a record going?" She spits at him and his eyes widen. "What you did to my grandfather is shitty, but decades of brainwashing isn't exactly going to leave you in the responsible position. But what you did to my dad..." Looking at Steve, who's gaping at her from the floor, Darcy's face twists to something dark and anguished. "You left him for dead. You've become the bully you've always fought against because no one in the whole world is right except for Captain Fucking America. If I ever see you again your face is going to be the least of your worries."

Steve lets his mouth snap closed as she retracts the gauntlet, heading back for the portal where Jane is waiting. The door to the room opens again and Natasha nods at Darcy as she steps through the portal into Jane's waiting arms as the portal closes behind her.

Afterwards, Darcy has FRIDAY remove the footage from the lab. Neither Tony or Pepper will care that they used the portals, but she doesn't want them to see the sobs that wracked her body for an hour as she and Jane clung together on the couch.

Much later a package addressed to Darcy that contains a phone and a letter is returned to sender unopened. The package on Tony's desk only manages to sit for a few hours before he rips into and reads the letter. The phone is slid into a drawer and Tony's grinning as he saunters into Foster's lab.

"You better not be here to touch Jane's stuff. Last time you did that there was a fire." 

Tony's grin widens, "Nah, but I heard you punched Rogers in his perfect face."

Darcy's face freezes before it twists into a smirk. "Yeah well someone needed too."

"You need some therapy kid."

Darcy snorts a laugh as Tony folds her into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my 2am plot bunny! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
